Calydon Dungeon
Calydon , commonly called Pig Dungeon, is a special game mode that can be unlocked periodically. Upon successful completion, the player will receive rewards including Jewels, Essences and Allies. The game mode was first introduced to the Korean server on the 14th July 2016 as a limited event dungeon, as part of a special celebration. It's initially expected run time until the 28th July was quickly extended due to its popularity, and finally announced to be a full-blown game mode on the 08th September 2016 with the first Transcended Angel wave. Access Kr patch calydon 1000 points.jpg|A unlocked button Kr patch honor gorge calydon.jpg|A unlocked dungeon stage Kr patch calydon access dungeon.jpg|Both Calydon buttons are viewable at the top of all maps at all times. The Calydon button grants access to this game mode, however, the button which was added to both Honor Gorge and the Adventure maps, is blacked out by default. Both activity map's Calydon buttons lead to separate, yet identical Calydon dungeons. In order to unlock one of them, the player must collect points. Points are collected in a 1:1 ratio based on the Resources spent in said activity maps. The button is then unlocked upon reaching 1000 points. *Spending Tickets in the Honor Gorge's game modes unlocks Calydon Pasture *Spending Tickets or Shoes on the Adventure map (Dungeon runs or Raids) unlocks Calydon Hunting Ground The dungeons are essentially the same instance, only differentiated by their location and the methods by which points are acquired. When the dungeon is opened, the points are consumed immediately. Initially, points were not able to accumulate after the first 1000 points had been reached (unlike Workshop points), but with the Korean 8th December, 2016 Patch, the maximum capacity was raised to 3000. "Overflowing" the points over 1000 points causes thehttp://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/Calydon_Dungeon?action=edit# gauge to turna red colour. The Dungeon The Dungeon has only 1 stage and 3 waves, and cannot be retried upon failure. In each wave "pigs" of Calydon will spawn continuously for the player to defeat, until a certain number is slain (the number of defeated mobs is shown through a gauge in the middle of the screen). Upon that moment a boss NPC spawns, which has increased HP. The wave is considered Clear only after that Boss was defeated, and allows the player to advance. Those mobs earn the game mode its nickname "Pig" dungeon, among English speaking, Korean players. *''Wave 1:'' 111 pigs + 1 Boss *''Wave 2:'' 222 pigs + 1 Boss *''Wave 3:'' 333 pigs + 1 Boss The dungeon will drop gold but no other regular drops. Dungeon Category The dungeon is supposedly not affected by normal dungeon daily-buffs.This information was from in-game findings. The wiki staff cannot be completely sure if this is true until it is tested. Rewards The rewards will depend on how many waves have been defeated. Upon beating a Boss, the player obtains a chest. Upon defeating the following waves, the previous wave's chest is upgraded. Upon finishing the dungeon (either through defeating all 3 waves, or being defeated after any wave after the first) the player receives one chest, representing the grade that he was able to earn by the amount of Clear waves. Dying before the Boss of the first wave was defeated will result in no rewards whatsoever. The reward chest is only opened at the end of the player's battle and all its containments are sent to the mailbox. The rewards are three tiers of treasure chests * chest - 3 items random (any Essence, A~S Ally, A~S Jewel) * chest - 5 items random (any Essence, A~SS Ally, A~SS Jewel) * chest - 7 items random (any Essence, S~SSS Ally, S~SSS Jewel) Events 1.5 Event During the 1.5 Event the player accumulates points for either Calydon 50% faster. Additionally, all waves are halfed in their NPC number. Transcended Calydon Appearance This event was first introduced in the 15th June 2017 Patch in the Korean game version. During the event period, special rewards can be earned in any Calydon Dungeon. The player must first reach the last stage (3/3) and defeat the Boss as usual. After that has been done, 4 Cards will appear. The player then chooses a card. Behind a card the player will encounter one of the three Transcended Calydons. Behind one card all three Bosses are hidden, as seen in the image. References fr:Donjon de Calydon Category:Game Modes Category:PvE